No One Knows Who I Am
by Magic Kaito
Summary: Number 18 thinks about her existance and who she was before she became a cyborg.


**Notice: **This is no longer a songfic. Just... imagine the lyrics.

AN: I don't own Dragonball Z. I just wasn't lucky enough to be Akira Toriyama. Crap.

No One Knows Who I Am

"If you want more of a challenge, Vegeta, you'll let me reach my ultimate form. Then I will be much more difficult to defeat. All you have to do is let me find Android 18."

"... All right, Cell. This could be very interesting."

"Father! What are you doing!"

So it had finally come down to this. Cell was actually being allowed to look for her. Android 18 had been hiding on one of the islands with the injured Android 16 for what seemed like an eternity. And now, Cell would be sure to search this one and find her.

"Run 18," she heard 16 saying behind her. "Now is your only chance to get away from him."

"I'm not leaving without you!" she replied.

"I'll be fine," he said. "Cell doesn't care about me, he only wants you."

"I'm staying," she answered.

"You saw what happened to 17."

Android 18 thought. "Oh, 17, what happened? We used to go around reeking havoc everywhere. And now you're gone. You're gone thanks to that horrible monster out there." She suddenly felt something brush up against her leg. 18 looked down to see a squirrel crawling on her. Something about it reminded her of something. She couldn't figure it out, though. ...She was sitting in the grass, it was hot... a squirrel came up to her... she reached out to...

18 shook these thoughts from her head and prepared to brush the varmint off of her.

"Sometimes our emotions clash with our programming," 16 said as he saw this. "It is up to you to decide who you want to be."

She looked at the fuzzy little creature resting on her leg.

18 then turned her head and threw off the animal that suddenly became disgusting to her again. The squirrel looked up at her, confused.

"Just go away," she thought. "I have enough problems as it is with out little rats messing with my head." The rodent ran off and disappeared in a patch of flowers.

"Flowers..." 18 thought. She saw a whole field of them in her mind, a meadow as far as the eye could see. But picture became... fuzzy, unclear. She put her hand to her head and staggered backward in pain.

"18, are you all right?" she heard 16's voice say.

"I... I'm fine," she answered as she tried to regain herself. The meadow was becoming clearer again. She tried to catch her breath, but the images began changing. ...She was bending over and... smelling the flowers... something about them was... she didn't know. ...She began to... pick them and put them into a... large bunch... She...

An explosion brought her back to her senses. Cell was beginning to blow up islands in hope of luring her out.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"Do not worry," 16 said. "He won't risk losing you. He cannot reach his ultimate form without you." She looked over at him.

"How can we be sure?" she asked.

"Cell is programmed to absorb you. He will not destroy you purposely. To do so would ruin his reason for being."

"I don't want to be part of that monster," she cringed. "I don't care what his purpose here is. All I care about is that I don't want my purpose to just be becoming part of a mutant." The pain suddenly began returning to her head.

She was in... a strange room of some kind... she didn't recognize it... It was small... the door was closed... She seemed to be... upset about something... The door opened... A head popped in the door... a head that looked almost like... 17... But it couldn't be... but still he... He seemed to be saying something that... made her even more angry... He looked like he was...mocking her... She...

The vision faded away as she heard more explosions coming from Cell.

"18, you need to get out of here while Cell's attention is turned away from you." She looked over at 16 and then back at Cell.

"I won't leave you here!" she replied as she watched the beast hovering in the air in the distance.

"Please 18, this is your only chance," 16 answered her. 18 stood there. As 16 watched her, a bird flew through his line of vision and landed near by. He turned his head to look at it and began picking it up. 18 had begun to watch him as he did this.

The pictures started returning in her head. ...She saw birds flying in a clear blue sky... She heard a strange voice... She... couldn't make out what it was saying... The next thing she knew, she was... running... Running toward... someone... It looked like a... woman of some sort, but... she couldn't figure out just who it was... She.. handed the lady some flowers... The woman smiled... She... hugged her...

18 froze. "Could that be..." she tought, but suddenly she felt the pain in her head again. It was stronger than before. Again she staggered, but she eventually regained herself and looked back up at Cell.

He was still searching for her, but now he was positioned in such a way that if she tried to leave, he would most definently see her.

"Drat," she mumbled.

Suddenly, 18 heard a sound coming from behind the nearby rocks. She turned to see what was there, and saw one of the last people she expected to see. It was Krillin, Goku's friend.

"It's you," she said in her surprise. Her mind went back to a few days earlier, right after she and 17 had destroyed Dr. Gero and let out 16. She and her brother had easily defeated all of Goku's comrades that put up a fight. But Krillin just stood there and tried to stop she and 17 from hunting down his friend. It was actually kind of sweet of him, hopeless, yes, but cute all the same. All of a sudden she noticed what he was holding and gasped.

It was a remote. A remote that could be used to turn her off. 18 had thought that she and 17 had destroyed the only one in existance, but Krillin had some how come about one.

His face looked stern and determined. "You know I came here to destroy you," he said.

"So everything's going to end like this," she thought. "After all I've been through, hiding from Cell, blowing things up with 17, it's all going to end right now. I won't be part of that monster, but I didn't want this either! Krillin was the last person I expected to have the courage to do something like this. Gohan, maybe, but not Krillin..."

Krillin suddenly dropped the remote.

"What is he doing?" 18 thought.

He smashed the device with his foot.

18 stared at him. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

Krillin looked startled. "Ne... never mind that, you have to get out of here now or Cell will find you!"

"He's right, 18," 16 added. "I will be fine here. You must go."

"I won't leave you here!" she exclaimed. "I can't let you get destroyed, too!"

"Andriod 16 is right," Krillin said unexpectedly. "Cell only cares about you right now! He won't do anything to anybody until he finds you!"

She looked at him. "I can't," she answered.

"Then I'll take him with me, you just get out of here!" Krillin responed. He looked back at her.

Pictures started returning to 18's mind again. ...She was by the flowers that she had given the woman... The boy who looked like a small 17 came up and... smashed them... She was... very upset... She... was yelling something at him... The lady looked down at her... She was saying something... but she could understand a few words of it this time... Something like... "Boys are like that... Someday... (It was unintelligble through here)... older you'll find a nice man who'll..." Something made her feel better about... what had happened... from what the lady had said... She wasn't as mad at 17 anymore... She...

"There you are!" a voice said above, which snapped her back. She had still been looking at Krillin, but now she turned to see where the voice had come from. It was Cell. He was heading straight towards her.

"Get out of here!" Krillin exclaimed. "I'll hold him off."

"No, I'll fight him!" she replied. "I have a score to settle with that monster."

"Leave 18," she heard 16 saying.

"I can fight him! I won't leave."

"Go!" Krillin replied.

"This is it," 18 thought. "After all those strange things that happened today. The time has finally come." Cell had reached her and began to attack.


End file.
